


Love Is...

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: BDSM, Kink, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jim looked him up and down, slowly, letting the lust he felt show in his eyes. The sight of Blair bound and helpless was suddenly very appealing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TS Secret Santa 2005. My request was for "slash, with kink".

The wind blew dust into his face and caught at his shirt, billowing the material out around his chest and arms. The rhythm of the horse's hooves matched the rhythm of his heart, pounding with the exertion and sheer excitement of the ride. When the horse leapt the fence it felt like flying. The stable yard was a few miles away but, riding toward it, Jim could see Blair clearly. He was perched on the five bar gate, eating an apple, watching Jim ride with a big goofy grin on his face.

Jim slowed the horse to a trot and headed for the gate and for Blair. As he approached the gate Blair jumped down, opening it for him. He gave Jim a sassy salute with a hand still gripping a bottle of water as Jim rode on through the gate. The mare's hooves clacked on the concrete stable yard. Jim returned Blair's grin, circling the yard once to let the horse cool down before he jumped easily down from the saddle.

"You looked good out there," Blair called from the gate.

Jim stroked the mare's neck. "She's a good horse, Chief. You should try her."

Blair spread his hands wide, shaking his head. "Not me, man! I'm really good at falling off horses."

Jim laughed and led the mare into the stable. They would be going home the next day and he was sad their holiday was ending. He would be glad to see the familiar streets of Cascade, but he would miss the ranch, too. A whole week with no fugitives to track down, no murderers to catch. Just six days of wonderful leisure, riding, exploring the ranch, helping around the place where they could. Six nights of magnificent sex in a king-size bed with cotton sheets and candles making the white walls glow. They were staying in a converted barn and were the only guests. It meant they could be as loud in their passion as they wanted: there was no one to hear. They certainly took advantage of it.

Jim grunted as he heaved the saddle off the horse's back and onto the stand. He checked there was enough water and hay for the horse, then began to brush the mare's coat. He heard Blair enter the stall behind him.

"Hot work," Jim commented. It was a hint; he was thirsty and knew Blair was carrying water.

But when Blair answered, there was a smile in his voice. "Yeah, you do look hot."

"Careful, Chief, you might cut yourself on that wit."

"Ha, ha."

The mare taken care of, Jim turned to his lover. He wiped the sweat from his face using his sleeve. The shirt was already damp with sweat, clinging uncomfortably to his back. The jeans, too, were damp. The smells of the stable could be overpowering to Jim's senses, so he had his sense of smell dialled down as far as it would go, but Jim thought he probably smelled as strong as the stable himself. He was dirty, sweaty and thirsty.

He held out his hand for the bottle of water Blair carried.

Blair's grin was cheeky. "Pay up," he demanded, the bottle vanishing behind his back.

Jim took two strides toward Blair, grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back against the timber wall that separated the stalls. He held him there firmly and kissed him. He kissed Blair as if he could crawl inside his skin, drinking in the moist warmth of his mouth. He heard and felt Blair moan, a delicious vibration through their joined bodies. Jim slid his hands down from Blair's shoulders, down his arms to his hands, where he still held that precious water.

Jim pushed one of his knees between Blair's thighs, using his legs and hips to hold Blair against the wall, then he got a firm grip on the bottle and pulled. Blair, perhaps satisfied that Jim had "paid" for his drink, let go. Jim maintained his grip on Blair's arm with his right hand, keeping the heated, squirming body trapped. With his left hand he lifted the bottle above their heads.

In this stable, the stalls were separated by walls that were solid timber from the cobbled floor to about six feet high. At that level a square beam formed a kind of shelf and above that a series of spaced vertical timbers supported the sloping roof. The shelf was used for all kinds of things. It held the brushes used for grooming the horses and old or spare tack. Nails driven into the beam served as convenient hooks. Jim set the water bottle carefully atop the beam and returned to kissing Blair. Both of his hands free, now, he caressed Blair's arms as they kissed, then ran his hands up Blair's sides and slowly lifted Blair's arms above their heads. Blair was moaning into his mouth, his hips thrusting into Jim's groin. Jim's body was tight with need but he had other plans.

Blair's wrists fit into one of his hands. Jim groped for the leather bridle hooked over the beam. He found it easily, never once breaking the kiss as he wound the leather around Blair's wrists and then around one of the vertical supports. Blair was secure before he realised what Jim had done.

Only then did Jim break the kiss, stepping back to look at Blair. "Pay up?" he teased.

Blair was a little wild around the eyes. "What are you doing, man? Anyone could walk in here!"

Jim smiled wickedly. "Then you'll just have to trust me to hear them coming, won't you?" He _liked_ what he was seeing. Blair was wearing black denims and cowboy boots, one of those red-and-blue working shirts and a heavy leather belt with a huge buckle that looked designed to stop bullets. The clothing looked good on him. Of course, Blair would look better out of it...

Blair looked worried. "Why? What are you gonna do?"

Jim looked him up and down, slowly, letting the lust he felt show in his eyes. He only tied Blair to scare him, but the sight of Blair bound and helpless was suddenly very appealing. He smiled slowly and moved closer, leaning in as if to kiss him. With his lips barely a hair's width from Blair's he answered, "Anything I want to," and felt Blair's involuntary shiver in response.

Jim ran his hands up Blair's sides from waist to armpits. Blair squirmed as if afraid Jim would tickle but that wasn’t what Jim was doing. Jim was checking on him. Blair's arms were stretched above his head but his muscles beneath Jim's touch were not too tight. He might be a little uncomfortable but it would do him no harm to stay in this position for a while. It was what Jim needed to know. He began to unbutton Blair's shirt.

"Uh...Jim...man, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Jim moved on to the next button. "Say 'no'," he suggested.

"There are people right outside, man."

Jim shook his head. "The nearest person is a mile away, down at the creek." The shirt fell open and Jim ran his hands across Blair's bare chest. "It's an easy word, Chief. 'No'." He circled one of Blair's nipples with his fingertips. "Say it and I'll stop."

"Oh," Blair gasped softly. "Don't stop."

Triumphantly, Jim lifted Blair's shirt above his head. He couldn't actually remove it without either untying Blair or tearing the cloth, so he wound the shirt around Blair's bound wrists instead, to keep it out of the way. He bent his head to Blair's neck. Blair sighed, arching toward him as Jim bit down on his flesh, not breaking the skin but still hard enough to leave a mark. Oh, yeah, this was gonna be good.

Jim's hands drifted down to Blair's belt. Blair made a small protesting sound as Jim undid the buckle and began to slide the belt out of the loops. But he didn't say no. Letting the belt fall to the floor, Jim unzipped Blair's jeans. There was a familiar bulge behind the zipper that demonstrated clearly that Blair's reluctance was largely feigned. Jim dropped to his knees, rolling Blair's pants down carefully. Then the underwear. He arranged both around Blair's ankles so the tops of his cowboy boots were showing. Jim smiled up at Blair, then began to push his legs apart.

Blair's foot shuffled obediently across the cobbles. "Whoa, man!" he protested.

"Problem?" Jim asked, waiting for the no.

"Gimme a moment." Blair stretched upward and grabbed the support he was tied to with both hands. It took some of his weight off his feet. "Okay," he said.

It allowed Jim to arrange Blair's body the way he wanted to. Perfect. He slapped Blair's leg lightly to let him know he could relax, and stood back to admire the view.

Blair's eyes were half-closed. His hair was loose about his face, a few curls wet with sweat and clinging to his skin. The full lips were parted and his head was thrown back, exposing his throat to Jim's hungry eyes. A light sheen of sweat made his white throat glisten. Jim's eyes moved lower. Blair's naked chest was a vision, dark hair curling across his muscles, leading the eye down his stomach to the thicker mat of hair hugging the base of his cock. Jim longed to get that cock into his mouth, but he held back; he had other plans, first.

Jim took a moment - he didn't need longer - to make sure they were still alone, then started to unbutton his shirt.

Blair's eyes followed Jim's every move. It turned him on. One of the many things he'd discovered about himself since Blair came into his life: Jim loved to be watched. He stripped off the shirt with relief, hooking it over the stall. He kicked off his boots, stepped out of his pants, lost the underwear. Naked, he returned to stand before Blair.

*

Blair's eyes followed Jim's hand as he reached above their heads. Jim's chest pressed against Blair's face as he reached and Blair couldn't resist a kiss. But the touch was only brief and Jim moved back with the water bottle in his hand.

"This would have been much easier, Chief, if you just let me have the water in the first place. Do I really have to tie you up to get a drink?" He raised the bottle and drank, tipping his head back so Blair could see his throat working as he swallowed.

Blair made a mental note to remember that a thirsty sentinel was a very dangerous thing. "Depends what you want to drink?" he sassed back.   
"Uh-huh." Jim scratched his balls casually. He took another drink and this time let some of the water spill from his mouth, sending shining rivulets of liquid down his neck, his bare chest, down to the firm erection that Jim seemed to be just ignoring. Blair's body responded to the sight with a shiver of anticipation, heat gathering low in his body.

"So...are you gonna fuck me, Jim, or just leave me here to die of frustration?"

The water bottle was empty, and Jim set it down on the floor. He moved slowly, deliberately, which Blair figured was an answer to his question, damn him...

"If we had time," Jim told him, "I'd show you frustration." He moved closer, tracing a line down Blair's chest with one finger. "I'd love to take my time." He kissed the same line from Blair's neck downward. "Kiss every inch of you..." He chuckled as Blair arched toward his touch. He circled Blair's navel with his tongue. "I want to tease you until you beg me to finish it and then I want to suck you dry."

Blair shivered at the words, at the images Jim conjured in his mind. Jim's hot tongue touched his cock and Blair gasped. "Jim..."

He tugged at his bonds. Blair wanted to touch Jim. Oh, god, he wanted to touch him! But he didn't want Jim to stop. Jim didn't play like this often. When he did, he was always very careful. He always gave Blair a safety word. Jim never, ever called it that, but he'd say "tell me no" or something like that and Blair understood. He tested it once, so he knew that the instant he said no today Jim would stop. He didn't want Jim to stop.

Not even his fear that someone could walk in and catch them could make him tell Jim no.

...Because the things Jim was doing with his tongue were gonna make his head explode and Jim's hands were everywhere, stroking and heating his body as only Jim could. Blair's hips jerked uncontrollably. His knees trembled and only the leather at his wrists was holding him upright. He was saying: "Jim, Jim...oh, god...yes...Jim...fuck, Jim...please..."

And then it stopped and Blair almost wept with frustration. "Oh, man, are you _trying_ to kill me?"

Jim was on his knees. He looked up at Blair, but there was no submission in him. Not today. All the power was his and he knew it and Blair knew it.

Jim sat back on his heels, stroking himself slowly. Moisture gathered at the tip of his cock and he collected it on his fingertip. Blair's palm ached. He was dying to touch Jim. He loved how Jim felt in his hand. And in his mouth...

"Need to rearrange things a little," Jim said thoughtfully. He stood and before Blair could ask what he meant, Jim's hands were on his waist, lifting him clear off the floor.

"Whoa!" Blair squirmed in his grip. Jim turned him around so he was facing the timber wall. It twisted the leather around his wrists, tightening the binding but not so much it was uncomfortable. Jim ran his hand over the timbers in front of Blair: checking for splinters, Blair guessed, because he adjusted Blair's position so most of his body wasn't touching the wood.

Blair ended up with his elbows and forearms taking the weight of his upper body, braced against the timber wall. His legs were spread widely apart and slightly bent, his weight on the balls of his feet. The position put a strain on his biceps, calf muscles and inner thighs, but he could hold it. His muscles weren't going to hurt, but the waiting - that was torture. Blair knew Jim was watching him. So he flexed his ass muscles a little and was rewarded with Jim's low chuckle.

"Eager, aren't you?" He smacked Blair's right buttock.

Blair gasped. When the second slap connected with his other buttock Blair had a split second to decide what he wanted. He flexed again. It earned him a harder smack. The flat of Jim's hand slapped the underside of Blair's buttock and the crisp sound echoed through the stable. Blair felt his flesh bounce, felt the pain spread heat through his skin and knew there would be a red imprint of Jim's hand right there. He wasn't into pain, as a rule, but just occasionally, in the right context, it could be good. It could be great.

Once, twice, three times, Jim slapped him hard. The first slaps didn't hurt much but each one was harder, and Blair's flesh heated and the slaps began to sting. His body jerked involuntarily. He twisted to evade the blows, a sob escaping him. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lip. His cock was hard and dripping, his balls as tight as they could be. Oh, god, he was going to come if this went on. Unbelievable...  
He barely noticed when the spanking stopped. His breath was coming in short pants. Then he felt Jim's hand again, this time cool and smooth on his hot skin. Jim's hands cupped his burning buttocks, spreading them apart.

Oh, god, this was it!

Blair felt Jim's body closing on him. _No more foreplay, man, please just do it!_ Jim's cock felt cool against his hot buttocks. Blair couldn't move, couldn't help. He just had to wait.

Jim finally breached him and Blair groaned loudly in relief. This was what he needed. Jim was rock hard and slid into him slowly, filling Blair up. His arms came around Blair's middle, holding him close. The warmth of Jim's chest settled into Blair's back and this was it, this was everything.

They were one.

The physical pleasure was wonderful, but that was only part of it. It was at times like this that Blair knew his sentinel completely because every touch of Jim's skin, every movement he made was a language more primal, more eloquent than speech. You can lie with words, but not with touch and this, this was love. Love and need and worship. Blair was exactly where he needed to be. Where he belonged. Held. At the centre of Jim's world.

Blair's legs were shaking with the effort of supporting his weight and Jim's and his arms ached but he barely noticed the pain. Jim whispered something against his shoulder and began to move within him. As Jim withdrew a little to thrust back in, some of his weight eased and Blair felt the relief. Then he was back, driving into Blair's body. Blair struggled to keep his body stiff and braced. Suddenly he realised he couldn't do this. He had been in this position for too long. Blair tried, but the effort was painful now and Jim's next thrust broke him.

Hating himself, Blair gasped out, "Jim, no."

Jim stopped. He held Blair close, beginning to pull out of him.

There were hot tears in Blair's eyes. "Oh, god, Jim, I can't hold. You've gotta let me down, man, I'm sorry."

Jim reached up, loosening the leather biting into Blair's wrists. "It's okay, Chief, take it easy."

As Blair lowered his arms Jim turned him around, cradling Blair against him. Blair's knees gave way and it was Jim's turn to carry his weight. He did it with apparent ease. Then he stooped and gathered Blair up into his arms. Taking slow strides, he carried Blair into the next stall, where bales of hay were stacked like a convenient bed.

"We're still alone," he said, reassuring. Jim kissed Blair, who was sitting across his lap. Jim's cock, still hard, rested against Blair's thigh. It was a reminder that they weren't finished.

"I'm sorry..." Jim began.

Blair turned his head, biting Jim's collarbone gently. "Finish it," he commanded roughly. He grabbed Jim's hand and guided it to his cock. Jim got the message and masturbated him skilfully. Jim was good at that. His touch was sure but gentle. Blair wanted it slow but suddenly he was there and he clung to Jim, his head falling back as he gasped out his pleasure.

"Oh, man, I'm gonna...god, Jim, Jim...oh!"

With a last, deep groan Blair shot his load over Jim's hand and his own belly.

He came back to himself once again cradled in Jim's arms. He was tired, but not so much he couldn't realise it was Jim's turn. Snuggling close to his lover, Blair mulled over a few different possibilities. He settled on one, turning his head and reaching up to kiss Jim. He opened his mouth, drawing Jim's tongue into him, making the kiss as long and deep as he knew how.

Blair raised himself up, never losing that mouth-to-mouth contact. He managed to get his legs on either side of Jim's thighs then slowly, still kissing, pushed Jim back into the hay. Jim resisted a little at first but then lay back and Blair was able to climb aboard, impaling himself on Jim's rigid cock.

Jim wasn't expecting that. He cried out, his eyes going wide as he broke their kiss. Blair laughed delightedly. Jim was fully inside him, as deep as he could go. Blair was the one in control now and he moved, raising himself up slowly and sinking down. It felt incredible for him but this was for Jim. Jim, whose eyes were closed now. Jim, who was just beginning to breathe hard as the long-delayed orgasm built in him. Jim, whose hands were gripping Blair's thighs hard enough to bruise and whose hips were rocking to Blair's rhythm and whose lips formed the shape of Blair's name, a silent benediction as Blair felt him come with one final, hard thrust.

*

Blair was an angel, or perhaps demon, riding Jim's body like an incubus from the old tales. Jim's skin, always ultra-sensitive, revelled in the pain of straw cutting into his back, in the heat of Blair's body engulfing him and in the slick hardness of Blair's thighs against his own.

_Blair...Blair...Blair..._ There was no room for any other thought in his mind. His climax was mind-blowing, a supernova behind his eyes.

After, Jim reached up with a shaking hand and Blair understood, coming into his arms. Jim held his beloved, his world, in his arms. He felt utterly sated. With Blair snuggling close, Jim drifted into sleep.

It was pain that woke him. A sharp stinging pain across his bare thigh.

Jim's eyes flew open. He jerked awake, automatically reaching toward the cause of the pain. He couldn't move. A few seconds later he had discovered that his hands were bound and his body spread-eagled on the hay bales. He tugged at his bonds and realised they were just slip-knots: he could escape without much effort. He relaxed a little then, and looked down his body to see Blair watching him.

Jim shivered in anticipation of Blair's retribution.

Blair stood between Jim's feet. He was wearing Jim's leather chaps and nothing else. Jim's riding crop lay across his hands.

Blair's eyes sparkled with excitement and afterglow. "You've been a bad, bad boy," he informed Jim.

And it was in that moment that Jim's sentinel hearing detected the first sound of someone approaching the stable.


End file.
